


To Save the World

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: The Sailor Scouts universe becomes a permanent part of the Mortal Kombat Universe. They bring their enemies with them.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Liu Kang/Kitana/Kung Lao, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage/Raiden
Kudos: 1





	To Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> Using Sailor Moon English Dub Names as I always forget who is who. So here are the names.  
> Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita , Mina, Ami, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Rini, Hotaru Tomoe  
> Let me know if I should continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts ungraceful fall in the Sky Temple

Raiden and his heroes were sitting down in the training room after a brutal training session when a rainbow light infused the room. Raiden was the first to recover from the light only to see ten girls dressed oddly, a man dressed in a tuxedo, and three cats laid out on the floor of the training room. Well one of the girls was actually still standing and holding an oddly shaped staff. She was also the first one to speak.

"I am Sailor Pluto and I must ask if you are Raiden, Protector of this realm?"

"Yes I am the God of Thunder Raiden and the protector of Earthrealm. And the people you see around me help me keep this realm safe.", Raiden said as his fighters started to go into a battle stances.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we mean you no harm. We were sent from an alternate universe as your world is in great danger. My friends..." Sailor Pluto was cut off by a squeal from Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. 

"Oh my God it's the characters from that anime called Sailor Moon." Cassie said facing her father. 

"You mean the one that you and Jacqui made me watch last week for the entire week." Johnny asked as he looked at the girls in sailor costumes.

"You mean to tell me that I have a TV show in this universe. " Sailor Moon said after finally standing up with the help of Tuxedo Mask.


End file.
